


sunday morning

by renyamazeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hand Jobs, M/M, Steamy, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, its porn, morning sexy time, there's some fluff in there, this was supposed to be fluff, tsukishima kei is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: It's cold and Tsukishima wanted to keep warm
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i sort of disappeared but uhhh,, have this

It was cold when Tsukishima woke up. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust them to the rays of sunlight that dared enter his room through the window, interrupting his peaceful sleep. Judging from the coldness he felt, he assumed it was early morning. It was a Sunday and he had done all his homework the day before, plus he was still tired so he wanted to sleep in. He carefully moved to hide his face under the covers, not wanting to wake up the person that was sleeping soundly next to him. Being woken up by the sun was his least favorite thing, he must’ve forgotten to close the curtains last night.

Tired of fighting off the cold that was biting at his skin, Tsukishima decided to close the distance that separated him from the warmth Yamaguchi was exuding just inches away. He wrapped his arm around the brunette’s waist, his chest touching his boyfriend’s back. _This is better_ , he thought while burying his face in Yamaguchi’s hair, breathing in the sweet strawberry scent from his shampoo.

Yamaguchi slowly turned himself around in Tsukishima’s arms planting a soft peck on his chin and smiling contentedly. It wasn’t rare for Tsukishima to be affectionate in the mornings, he had always been the clingy type when he was sleepy. Even way back when they were still kids and Yamaguchi stayed over, they were often found cuddling by Akiteru or their mom, Tsukishima’s arms tightly hugging Yamaguchi’s small figure.

“Morning Tsukki”, sleepy voice, low and raspy greeted the blonde, his body having involuntary reactions which didn’t go unnoticed by the younger.

Yamaguchi positioned his face in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses on it. His left leg was on top of Tsukishima’s right thigh and his arm was around his waist, closing any distance that used to be there. Yamaguchi’s kisses felt hot against his skin, his tongue lapping lazily at his neck. Tsukishima's hips moved on their own.

“Someone’s happy to see me” Yamaguchi teased, taking notice of the situation taking place between their bodies. His gravelly voice sent shivers straight to Tsukishima’s cock making it twitch.

“Yamaguchi, shut u- _ahh_..” he was cut off by Yamaguchi’s hips grinding against his growing dick.

“Be a good boy for me Kei, yeah?” he purred in Tsukishima’s ear, biting and sucking it.

“ _Tadashi_..” Yamaguchi’s words and actions were working fast, faster than he’d like to admit. Honestly, he shouldn’t be getting so hard this quickly for some neck kisses and the sound of his boyfriend’s sleepy voice. Tsukishima blames it on his own sleepiness. 

Yamaguchi quickly starts to work, pushing Tsukishima’s buttons the right way, slowly abusing his weaknesses grinding their hips together to drag out as many noises as he can from the blonde. He loves hearing his whimpers, his desperate gasps, his moans and the way his given name sounds like a plea for more. For someone who doesn’t talk much, Tsukishima is very vocal in bed. 

Yamaguchi snaked his hand inside Tsukishima’s sweatpants groping his ass, spreading his cheeks while he grinds harder causing the blonde to let out a long whiny moan.

“Mmnh, Tadashiiiii _please_ ”

Yamaguchi lets out a low chuckle, “you get so needy in the mornings, Kei. It’s cute.” 

Tsukishima’s hips bucked up on their own trying to make himself feel good while rubbing his hard cock against Yamaguchi’s. He let out a gasp when he felt teeth sink in on the skin of his shoulder, tongue hot and wet lapping around the mark to soothe the pain. 

“ _Fuck..!_ ” 

Yamaguchi smirked, proud of himself. He trailed his hand upward digging his nails on Tsukishima’s pale skin leaving red lines on his back for him to admire later. Tsukishima’s hands found their way to Yamaguchi’s long hair tugging at it, letting him know he was close but needed more and Yamaguchi was more than eager to comply. 

He moved away from Tsukishima making him whine at the sudden loss of contact. Reaching down for the band of Tsukishima’s sweatpants, Yamaguchi tugged them down making the blonde’s cock to spring free. 

“Tadashi, fuck!!” Tsukishima hissed at the sudden coldness he was being exposed to. “Mmn please hurry.. n- need to cum” He was already leaking precum, the head of his dick a pretty bright red. 

Yamaguchi wasted no time grabbing his own and using the precum to rub their dicks together and make the slide of his hand smoother. “You’re so good to me, Kei. So good. You look so good right now like this.” He started pumping their dicks, hand moving up and down quick, chasing his own orgasm. He flicked his wrist a few times, movements getting quicker, hips thrusting faster by the second along with his gasps and Tsukishima’s moans. “Cum for me.”

“Tadas- _shit_ I’m gonna- _ahh_!” ribbons of cum coming from Tsukishima got on his hand and the bedsheets. A few seconds later Yamaguchi came too. Panting, Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi’s face in his hands and kisses him. The kiss is hot, messy and needy and so full of love. It fills Yamaguchi’s heart to the brim. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, too tired to move and clean themselves. Tsukishima found himself thinking with his eyes closed while he regained his composure, still breathing heavily. He thought of Yamaguchi’s voice, his face, his freckles, his smile, how good the brunette was to him, how lucky he was to have Yamaguchi in his life. He was such a sap, but he loved Yamaguchi so much he never wanted to let go of him. 

“I love you, ‘dashi” 

The words were out before he could even think about what he just said. He guessed he was overwhelmed with emotion at the moment but once he opened his eyes he didn’t regret saying them.

Yamaguchi is looking at him, big brown eyes looking right into golden ones. His face is flushed a pretty pink and then the biggest smile paints his beautiful freckled face. Smile so bright it put the sun that had woken him up that morning to shame. 

“I love you, Tsukki!” 

After a soft peck on the lips they both got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom starting their Sunday the right way.


End file.
